


Clouded Sense Of Reasoning

by 360Killer



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, On the Run, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360Killer/pseuds/360Killer
Summary: Jumbled memories here and there, nothing was was fitting together. Breathing was heavy, running was weakening him. His only manageable escape was to find his partners. His unfortunate decision of open doors were slowly coming to bite him in the ass. The rooms started to fill with a light sweet aroma of flowers and everything was becoming heavier.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Clouded Sense Of Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Jumbled fingers couldn’t keep reloading fast enough, thoughts of running vanished. Everything felt like a labyrinth. Rooms vanishing, walls becoming doors, and everything would become dim. Lights slowly would flicker and a room would appear. His eyes were deceiving him, his thoughts scrambled in his head. Heavy loud unreadable whispering filled his ears. The detective was going crazy, and his body was going against him. His steps only became slower and weaker, the only reason he was standing up was from the way His arm leaned against the wall. The air was thick and foggy, this fog seemed to be discolored. His body felt hot and unbearable. His eyes felt droopy but he was determined to stay awake. The slight ring in his ear only caused him to stay alert. He only had so much before his body became putty against the wall. “How pathetic, Castellanos, I expected you put up more of a fight.” Ruvik’s voice echoes in his ears causing the older man to stay alert with widened eyes. His body may jump in excitement over the voice but his mind fills with dread. “I know what you carve, I know what you fear.” The voice echoed. Sebastian shuddered in what he believed was fear, but soon became a hot pleasant feeling. He gritted his teeth in frustration. “Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I’m going to make you do?” Ruvik’s voice sounded so clear and so close it made the hair on the back of Sebastian’s neck stand. His body was against himself and his erection laid hard in his pants. A slight pant of want left Sebastian’s body but he soon refused. “Poor little Joseph couldn’t..” the seer angry that slightly boiled slight inside never reached the surface of Sebastian’s face but he groaned out. Ruvik coming out of the shadows, only to come faced to face with Sebastian’s. His burn scars more in-depth and shown unevenness with healing. Fear induced the detective as Ruvik did change his facial expression while he spoke. “Too bad they dragged you into this, ‘seb’, But you’re mine.” Ruvik’s hands touching his body felt like ecstasy, his mouth covered as he shook away from the hooded man. He would not be own by him and he wouldn’t allow this to continue. He tried to raise himself up, the upper body strength he once had now vanquished by Ruvik. The hooded man has already started on the older man’s pants, his hands sliding the pants and almost the briefs down. “Go on, Castellanos, beg.” The words only made the older man squirm, his eyes locked with Ruvik’s. He quickly looked away in shame as he felt the cold finger turned his head back in the hooded man’s direction. This time the facial expression Of anger only caused Sebastian to fear what was to face. He only shook his head, he wasn’t going to beg to be touched. The cold finger seemed to move down and touch his clothed erection. The older man moaned slightly he could feel his hips try to rub against the hand. It only happened for a few seconds before he was left groaning for more. It was soft but Ruvik waited, he waited until Sebastian gave in. “P-Please touch me.” A soft voice came out but it only caused the older man to be rewarded with slow strokes on his clothed erection. It only was pleased for only moments before unrelenting pain wrapped around his body. The sudden screams and pleads from the pain would echo only through a never-ending loop of horror. His eyes look towards Excruciating pain to reveal barbed wire. The bared wire inched up his wrists and ankles and tightened in place. The barbed wire soon overtook his chest and legs but wasn’t as tightened. Over time the pain became bearable but only for minutes at a time before it would slightly be tightened if Sebastian moved. The slight chuckle of Ruvik’s only made the older man lookup in anger. The hooded man took the opportunity to unclothe his cock and slightly work his way around, his strokes becoming quicker. Sebastian moaned out as his body tried to stay still in fear of having His body ripped apart by the wire. “You’re mine, Castellanos, to do with as I please.” Ruvik says tightening his grip and stroking faster. “Please...” Is all Sebastian could say, his mind has become blank and coming close on the edge of pain and pleasure was driving him mad. He moved his hips slightly against Ruvik’s rhythm and groaned out loudly. He could feel himself reach the end, only hoping the hooded man would be as forgiving and let him cum. His mind filled with the idea and he pleaded out for himself to be relieved. “Please.... please... I want to.” He groaned out as the wires tightened and he could see the bright lights above him brighten. “You want to what Castellanos? Beg, you puppet. Beg me to let you cum.” Ruvik’s words we’re sending him close see but his mind was already made up as he pleaded to the hooded man. His eyes slightly filled with tears as the wires cut off his circulation only to make him moan out. “Please let me cum!” Sebastian screamed out while the hooded man sped up his pace allowing the older man to come over the edge. The older male lifted his body slightly while he came all over Ruvik’s hand. The hooded figure soon wiped off the cum and vanished not leaving a trace behind him. The vanishing of the wires and Ruvik slightly calmed Sebastian down but the echoing words of the hooded man left him haunted. “You’re mine ,Castellanos, you’ll always be mine.”


End file.
